


Facesitting

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, Masks, Supernatural - Freeform, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Day 1Meg agreed to go to ComicCon with Charlie, but only if she got to have her way with her at night.





	Facesitting

“Come on, Meg! We’re gonna be late!” Charlie was waiting somewhat impatiently for her girlfriend to get out of the bathroom. It was ComicCon weekend, and there was a lot to do. Charlie didn’t want to miss any of it.

“I’m almost done! Keep your mask on!” Meg huffed. A few more moments, and the bathroom door opened. Meg stepped out, wearing her Wonder Woman cosplay that Charlie had made especially for her. It fit perfect in all the right places. “How do I look?”

“Wow.”

“That good, huh? All right Batgirl, let’s get out there before I lose my nerve and want to stay here.”

Charlie grabbed Meg’s hand and they headed out.

+++

“But, Meg….I’m tired.” Charlie whined.

“I don’t care. You agreed that if we came here, I’d dress up during the day and all night you’re mine to do with as I choose. You’re not backing out, are you?”

“No, but-”

“Good girl. Now go lay on the bed and wait for me. Take everything off except your mask.”

Charlie got a bit of a flutter in her tummy. “Yes, ma’am.” She undressed and laid on the bed, as directed. Meg climbed on the bed, positioning herself in between Charlie’s legs.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Meg said. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

“Please, Meg.” Charlie begged.

“Shhh, my love. No talking.”

Meg caressed Charlie’s thighs, humming approval. She moved her hands upward to Charlie’s hips. Meg leaned down and kissed all over Charlie’s stomach, working her way up between Charlie’s breasts.

“Oh my God. That feels so good.” Charlie whispered.

“What did I tell you about talking?”

“Sorry.”

“Hmmm….looks like I’m gonna have to find a way to shut you up because you obviously can’t be quiet on your own.”

Meg crawled up the bed and straddled over Charlie’s face. Charlie could feel Meg’s warmth, so close. She needed so much to put her tongue right where she knew Meg wanted, but she didn’t dare move. Charlie knew better. She was trying so hard to be a good girl.

“Is this how I shut you up, darling? Sitting on your face? You know how much I love it when you work my pussy with that amazing tongue of yours.”

No response.

“You can speak now. Answer me. Is this how I shut you up?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good girl.” Meg lowered herself onto Charlie’s face, muffling a moan coming from the redhead beneath her. “That’s it, baby. Fuck, I love your tongue so much.” Meg grinded against Charlie’s face, savoring every moment of it. “Mmmm, Charlie. Yeah, right there…” Charlie did her best to please Meg. She knew exactly how to do it. “Keep going. Don’t stop until I come. You know the rules.”

“Charlie…..” Meg grinded harder against Charlie’s face. “Fuck, I’m so close. Don’t stop….”

Meg’s body was starting to shake. Her moans were getting louder and longer as Charlie continued. She could always tell when Meg was about to come. Charlie grabbed Meg’s hips and held her in place.

“Charlie, what-ohhhh fuck!” Charlie was determined to make Meg come as many times as possible. She loved hearing Meg scream. Meg gripped hard onto Charlie’s sides as she had nothing else to hold onto. Her entire body was shaking, she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. Charlie knew what she was doing, and she was doing it very well. Charlie loved the taste of Meg, she couldn’t quite get enough. Even though Meg was the more dominant one, Charlie always seemed to reduce her to a babbling mess and she loved every minute of it.  
  
“Charlie, please! I can’t…..I can’t take anymore…it’s too much…”  
  
Charlie let go of Meg’s hips and she fell to the side of her, panting.  
  
“Are you okay, Meg?”  
  
Meg sat up, and smiled at Charlie. “Now, it’s _your _turn.”__


End file.
